polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
North Macedoniaball
Macedoniaball |nativename = Cκοπjeτοπκa|reality = Republic of Macedonia|government = Parliamentary republic|personality = Proud|language = Macedonian Turkish Albanian|capital = Skopjeball|religion = Orthodoxy Islam|friends = Croatiaball Germanyball USAball Turkeyball Ukraineball Montenegroball Russiaball Sloveniaball Serbiaball (Mostly) |enemies = Greeceball (Mostly) Albaniaball (Mostly) Bulgariaball (Mostly) Kosovoball (sometimes) Serbiaball (Sometimes) Japanball (Because he thinks I stole his old flag, but really I always had this flag) ISISball|founded = 8 September 1991 (|predecessor = SR Macedoniaball |intospace = Not yet|likes = All Slavs (Excluding Bulgariaball and Serbiaball)|hates = Greeceball saying things about him, oh Bulgariaball too, and umh Albaniaball|image = Macedoniaball.png|caption = |gender = Male|bork = Fyrom Fyrom|successor = |status = Trying to into NATO|onlypredecessor = SR Macedoniaball|predicon = SR Macedonia|food = }} Macedoniaball, or FYROMball is a countryball in Southeastern Europe region known as the Balkans. Since the year 1991, Macedoniaball and Greeceball have been in the midst of the biggest name dispute of all time, over Macedoniaball's name. Macedoniaball claims he is the direct descendent of Alexander the Great and the ancient Macedonian peoples of ancient Macedonia (which is pretty old), but Greeceball thinks it's Greek, as according to Greeceball "MACEDONINAS ARZ GREEKS AND WILLZ ALWAYZ BE SL," and Bulgariaball claims Macedoniaballs are really Bulgariaballs (which are Slavic). But Macedoniaball insists he's the real Macedonian peoples and doesn't like being called Slav Macedonian, and he spends much monies to prove this by decorating Skopje with much Macedonia watcha ma call its, which pisses off Greeceball, much like Turkeyball. Despite having little evidence that he's related to ancient Macedonians most nations call him Macedoniaball anyway, which is a point of bridz for Macedoniaball. Macedoniaball's clay was stolen many times in history, and that is why Macedoniaball dosen`t want to belive in Bulgariaball, Greeceball or Albaniaball. Despite this however, he considered a very nicely ball by most nationballs, and is good friend with Turkeyball, Sloveniaball and USAball . Macedonia is considered to be Chaotic Good as it can be seen in many memes Macedonia can not into space and also the NATOball and EUball because of Greeceball and Albaniaball that don`t accept him. Often times, he is mistaken for Kyrgyzstanball or Arizonaball and vice versa. Family Macedoniaball's siblings are Serbiaball, Bulgariaball (also frenemy), Croatiaball, Bosniaball, Sloveniaball, Montenegroball. Macedoniaball's cousins are Russiaball, Ukraineball, Belarusball, and other Slavicballs. Yugoslaviaball was Macedonia's father. My only ancestor is Alexander the Great! Relationships Friends * Croatiaball - Slavic bros. Also Yugo bro but stop supporting Albaniaball and Bulgariaball * Turkeyball -My Good Friend. Kebab is tasty, also we both have problem with Greeceball. And take a note from this, Mustafa kemal Ataturk is a Muslim Macedonian since he was born here * Sloveniaball - You're a rich Slavic Bro, gib money! * Montenegroball - I like slavs. He is also Yugo bro * Polandball - My best friend * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Makes go gud food but stop supporting Albaniaball and Bulgariaball * Slovakiaball - Fellow Slav * Russiaball - RUSSIA STONK! * Ukraineball - Fellow Slav thank you for saving me in 2001 you are my hero * Serbiaball - Hes my gud big brother, the only problem is i want to join him but he dosent let me and recognize my church that is why i hate you sometimes and stop saying Ajvar is yours i made it and stop supporting Greeceball and you are better with me Enemies * Greeceball - He is good in general, but can into bitching with names! I mean u made that you so we can have a stupid name U bankrupted Bitch!!! So, We take his monis and gib it to Germanyball (Actually Macedoniaball can't Into stealing monis from Greeceball.) * Albaniaball - Trying to make me another of his clones (he tried twice: in 2001 and in 2015) because you are stupid. but we both hate Greeceball but i'm keeping an eye on him * Bulgariaball (sometimes) - I am not of Bulgariaball you dump moron!!! * Kosovoball - I may recognise you but i dont like you cause you are Albanian so nope... It took Serbia only 2 weeks to beat you!!! How to Draw # First draw a ball # Make 2 happy eyes # Make circle in the middle # Make 8 Sunshine lines # Color the rest the inside with Red # Color the sun with Yellow Gallery Macedonia Time.png Macedonias Bickering.png Name_disputes.png spsSWoK.png S6ukqVN.png CNOxCDJ.png 2zYuDBH.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Yugoslav sob story.png ARHdyOv.png 8kNtfrn.png Links *Facebook page }} es:Macedoniaball pl:Macedoniaball ru:Македония Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Orthodox Category:Europoor Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Macedonia Category:Homosex Removers Category:FYROM Category:European Category:Europeanball Category:Red Yellow Category:Balkan Category:Orthodox Christianity Category:Orthodoxball Category:Christian Category:Christianball Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:OSCE Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Multiethnic Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Mountains Category:Macedonian Speaking Countryball Category:Southeast europe Category:Remover of kebab Category:Cross Category:Gyro remover Category:Former Empire Category:Compact Category:Second World Countries Category:Sun Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Former Yugoslavballs Category:Name dispute Category:Failed State Category:Future NATOballs Category:Landlocked